historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of Prime Ministers of Sweden
was appointed on 3 October 2014]] The Prime Minister ( , literally "Minister of the State") is the head of government in Sweden. Before the creation of the office of a Prime Minister in 1876, Sweden did not have a head of government separate from its head of state, namely the King, in whom the executive authority was vested. Louis De Geer, the architect behind the new bicameral Riksdag of 1866 that replaced the centuries-old Riksdag of the Estates, became the first officeholder in 1876. The current Prime Minister of Sweden is Stefan Löfven, leader of the Swedish Social Democratic Party. Below is the list and statistics of Prime Ministers of Sweden since the creation of the office in 1876. The list does not include acting prime ministers, the only example to date is Östen Undén who served as acting prime minister from 6 to 11 October 1946. List of Prime Ministers List of Prime Ministers under the United Kingdom of Norway and Sweden (1818–1905) List of Prime Ministers under the United Kingdom of Norway and Sweden (1876–1905) ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:12 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:50 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1875 till:01/01/1906 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:1875 Colors = id:LP value:lightorange legend: Lantmanna id:I value:skyblue legend: Independent id:PDM value:blue legend: Protectionist Legend = columns:4 left:150 top:24 columnwidth:100 TextData = pos:(20,27) textcolor:black fontsize:M text:"Political parties:" BarData = barset:PM PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM from: 20/03/1876 till: 19/04/1880 color:I text:"De Geer" fontsize:10 from: 19/04/1880 till: 16/06/1883 color:LP text:"Posse" fontsize:10 from: 16/06/1883 till: 16/05/1884 color:I text:"Thyselius" fontsize:10 from: 16/05/1884 till: 06/02/1888 color:I text:"Themptander" fontsize:10 from: 06/02/1888 till: 12/10/1889 color:I text:"Bildt" fontsize:10 from: 12/10/1889 till: 10/07/1891 color:PDM text:"Åkerhielm" fontsize:10 from: 10/07/1891 till: 12/09/1900 color:LP text:"Boström" fontsize:10 from: 12/09/1900 till: 05/07/1902 color:I text:"von Otter" fontsize:10 from: 05/07/1902 till: 13/04/1905 color:LP text:"Boström" fontsize:10 from: 13/04/1905 till: 12/08/1905 color:I text:"Ramstedt" fontsize:10 from: 12/08/1905 till: 07/11/1905 color:PDM text:"Lundeberg" fontsize:10 Prime Ministers under the Kingdom of Sweden (1905–present) Statistics Records * The earliest born prime minister was the third one to enter office, Carl Johan Thyselius, born on 8 June 1811. The latest born is Fredrik Reinfeldt, born on 4 August 1965. * The first prime minister to die (who also happens to be the first one born) was the third one to enter office (Carl Johan Thyselius), who died on 11 January 1891. The latest one to die was Olof Palme, who died on February 28, 1986. * The oldest prime minister has been Hjalmar Hammarskjöld, who died at an age of 91 years, 250 days. Of those still living, Thorbjörn Fälldin is the oldest, at an age of . He made it into the "top 5 list" by surpassing Johan Ramstedt on 31 August 2008. He would have to live until 2 January 2018 to surpass Hjalmar Hammarskjöld and become the oldest Swedish prime minister ever (living until 1 January 2018, he would tie with Hammarskjöld). * The youngest prime minister at his death has been Robert Themptander, who died at an age of 52 years, 351 days. * The oldest prime minister to enter office was Carl Johan Thyselius, who entered office at an age of 72 years, 5 days. The youngest one was his closest successor Robert Themptander, who entered office at 40 years, 92 days. * The record for longest period in office is held by Tage Erlander at 23 years, 3 days. The shortest period in office is held by Östen Undén (5 days), but as he was only acting, the shortest ordinary period was Felix Hamrin's, lasting for 49 days. * The longest time span between two terms of the same minister was between Arvid Lindman's, at 16 years, 361 days between the end of his first term (7 October 1911) and the beginning of his second term (2 October 1928). The shortest time span between two terms of the same minister was 101 days, which was the time of Axel Pehrsson-Bramstorp's term between the end of Per Albin Hansson's first (19 June 1936) and the beginning of his second (September 28, 1936). * Two of the prime ministers (Per Albin Hansson and Olof Palme) have died in office and Palme is the only one who has been assassinated. Thus, those two have not had any life after office (not counting their interim periods between their respective terms). When it comes to those who have, Hjalmar Branting had the shortest time, dying only 31 days after his resignation (he resigned because of health issues and died from Myocarditis and Gallstone). The prime minister living the longest time after resignation was Rickard Sandler, who died 38 years, 159 days after his resignation. This record will be surpassed by Ola Ullsten if he is still alive on 1 March 2018 (Ullsten would then be almost 87 years old). * The largest number of former and present prime minister living at the same time is 11, which has happened once. This period lasted from 24 September 1932 (the ascension of Per Albin Hansson) to 25 February 1935 (the death of Louis De Geer, Jr.) (2 years, 154 days). During that time, Per Albin Hansson was the present and former still living prime ministers were Johan Ramstedt, Arvid Lindman, Hjalmar Hammarskjöld, Nils Edén, Louis De Geer, Jr., Oscar von Sydow, Ernst Trygger, Rickard Sandler, Carl Gustaf Ekman, and Felix Hamrin. See also *Prime Minister of Sweden *Deputy Prime Minister of Sweden *Swedish governmental line of succession *Elections in Sweden *Living Prime Ministers of Sweden *List of cabinets of Sweden *List of Swedish politicians *List of Spouses of the Prime Ministers of Sweden Notes Category:Prime Ministers of Sweden Sweden Prime Ministers